1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module, and an endoscope light source system including the light source module.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-125608 discloses an example of a light source system in which a plurality of light sources and light guide members corresponding to the respective light sources are mounted. In this light source system, three kinds of light sources, namely a laser light source, a lamp light source and an LED light source, are combined with a single optical fiber for laser light, and a bundle fiber for lamp light and LED light.
In addition, in this light source system, selective use is implemented in accordance with a purpose of use, such that the lamp light source or LED light source is used for white-light illumination for use in normal optical observation, and the laser light source is used for narrow-band illumination for use in special optical observation.